Sweet & Sour Pork
by MiraResQNU
Summary: ONESHOT! An exploration of ‘his’ and ‘hers’ fantasies, purposefully drawn from opposing ends of the spectrum. No kids! Double lemon, PWP, RyuMim, I said no kids!


Summary: ONESHOT! An exploration of 'his' and 'hers' fantasies, purposefully drawn from opposing ends of the spectrum. Self-proposed writing exercise. No kids! Double lemon, PWP RyuMim- I said no kids!

Set while both Mimori and Ryuho are still at HOLY- around episodes 2-7 I guess, before things get (more) complicated.

Disclaimer: I don't own sCRYed or its characters. Please don't sue. Pretty, pretty please 'cause I said so, damn it!

A/N: Friggidy! See what reading too many lemons will do to you? This crept into the back of my head and poked at my brain- wouldn't let me continue with my major fic until I typed it up. Then of course I had to obsess over the details- Gahh! I can't believe I wrote this:blushes feverishly: y'all are gonna think I'm a perv! That's okay, for the moment you might be right. I'll be a prude again next time.

Warning: DO NOT proceed if you don't like frank sexual content! I didn't have the courage to let my beta read this :more freakish blushing: so, sorry for any typos. Here's my version of PWP with a twist of… actually a whole bushel of lemons- the fluffy and tangy kind. Sorry to disappoint the yaoi folks but this is hetero- because I got tired of looking for some.

Oh well, on with the show!

**Sweet & Sour Pork: A study of 'his' & 'hers' fantasies**

**Her setting**

The heavy click of the door signals his arrival. When she turns her gaze upon him, night colored hair sways around her shoulders tickling the exposed skin of her upper back and arms. Facing the doorway, Mimori is met by the sight of a tall, lithe man clad in a HOLY uniform. His ocean green head bows ingratiatingly, and then raises again- garnet eyes entreating entrance to her quarters. The smile spreading across her face is exactly the invitation he awaits.

"I received your message. I came as soon as I could." A playful smile tugs at the corner of his lips as he steps into the room, allowing the door to automatically slide shut behind him.

"I'm glad. I didn't think I could wait very much longer." She watches his long, slender fingers reach back and set the 'lock' command on the door to ensure their privacy.

"My apologies. The Commander likes to keep me busy."

"You're an integral member of his team. I can understand why he would want to monopolize your time," she says, standing from her perch at her desk as he glides across the room to join her.

"Still, he must know that I need a personal life as well." He lightly takes her hand and holds it up gently by the fingers.

"You assume quite a bit from our Commander." She follows this with a shy grin, and then begins walking backwards towards her bedroom. He dutifully follows, still delicately supporting her hand.

"Well I told him I had to attend to some urgent business, so I should remain under his radar until tomorrow, perhaps." He allows her to lead him, all the while grazing his thumb across the skin of her fingers.

"Urgent business?" She raises a quizzical eyebrow on the man standing before her.

In the doorway he halts her and holds her hand high above her head, opening her form for his appraising look. "At this moment I'm at a loss to think of anything in the world more important." His compliment is met with a feverish blush and he smiles as the color rises in her cheeks and chest. She watches his eyes dip down, suspecting that he wants to see just how far the pink will spread and wonders if he is silently resenting the barrier of her low-cut blouse.

She reclaims his focus by teasing him once more, "So how do you plan to handle this 'urgent business'?" A grin twitches at her lips as he accepts her challenge.

"In situations like these one must 'handle with care'." An anticipatory sigh escapes her throat as he finally disengages her hand to run a ghost of a touch from earlobe to chin, tracing her jaw line. "Such a delicate operation will require my full, undivided attention." The multitasker reaches for the bedroom door, all the while raising her chin with a nimble finger from his other hand. Ryuho tilts her head to the proper angle and then leans in to worship her lips with his own, purposefully shutting the bedroom door behind them.

-----------------

**His setup**

Ryuho watches her as she walks down the sterile hallway of the HOLD building in his direction, a short stack of reports burdening her arms, pointed heels clicking on the linoleum. As she approaches she maintains a passive gaze, seemingly directed down the hall in front of her. It would appear to any casual observer, had there been anyone present, as though she hasn't even seen him.

He knows she has. She is carefully examining every detail about him and he feels confident he will receive her approval. Still, his face remains chiseled like stone- equally aloof.

He strolls slowly down the hallway in her general direction, also focusing on some nonexistent object at the other end of the hall. It appears as if they will pass each other like two ships. It is not until they are almost shoulder to shoulder that she steals a fraction of a glance in his direction, reassessing him in a single blink.

For that brief instant he meets her eyes, and then runs them down the length of her figure. Her long ebony hair is tied up at the back of her head, exposing a long, thin neck. Though her lab coat is somewhat bulky he can see the most perfect collarbones peaking out from its crisp lapels, which dip down to cover pert breasts. A very familiar ornament dangles between them, winking at him. Tiny hands peak out from her long coat sleeves extending to long fingers. Natural, neutrally polished nails dent the folder containing her reports.

Though her coat also hides her midsection, he remembers from previous glances that her waist is smallish, the slightness of which is exaggerated by the swell of her womanly hips, which are rounded out by a perfect, perky ass. The hint of long, graceful legs stretch down from a slender skirt to meet toned shins and calves- all tied together by little feet befitting her title of princess. _My but she's grown…_

He sends one last glance down the full length of the hallway to ensure that they are indeed alone. Then, with lightning-fast reflexes he whips one arm around her waist, lifts her bodily off the ground and hefts her into the nearby broom closet, pushing the 'door close' button behind them with his free hand. Mimori yelps in surprise, but the sound is trapped in the closet with her as the door slides shut.

---------------------------

**Her seduction**

Mimori is lost for an undetermined amount of time in the tender warmth of their kiss. Her head dances light and fairy-like behind her closed eyelids, making it difficult and entirely inconsequential to determine where she stops and Ryuho begins. She runs her hands along his back over his uniform, marveling at the sculpted outlines of the muscles she feels even through his clothes. She senses him exploring her body over her clothes as well.

In the midst of their embrace he whispers in her ear, "I've waited so long for you, but I won't rush you."

She sighs and tightens her hold on him. "I've wanted this, too. But I had to be sure. Ryuho, I trust you."

He leans back to look deeply into her eyes. "I will never give you a reason to doubt that trust, Mimori."

"I know. Thank you for being so patient. I just… I had to be sure I was ready."

"We can stop any time you like-"

"No! I want this. I _need_ this. I need you." As she speaks she unbuttons his jacket exposing a black muscle shirt that looks anything but standard issue, though she knows it must be. She takes his jacket and drapes it expertly over the back of a chair in the corner, as she's done in the past with her own uniform.

Her hands go to the button of her silky skirt, undoing it at her waist, then she turns around to let him unzip her. He puts his hands inside the waistband and sweeps his palms down her hips, thighs and legs until the material puddles at her feet. She steps out of it and her strapless sandals, gently guiding Ryuho over to her bed with a gentle push. He takes a seat on the edge and Mimori reaches down for his tall boots, pulling off both with two jerks and placing them together on the floor next to the draped jacket. She turns around just in time to watch him make two foul shots into his boots with his socks. "Future basketball star?"

He smiles at her little tease, "can't dribble very well." Then he runs his eyes over her and pauses, seemingly lost in thought. He must have noticed that she is standing before him in just her top and panties. She smirks and clears her throat to get his attention.

As his eyes focus back on her face she pouts at him, "you owe me another piece of clothing, I think."

"As you wish," he replies, pulling the black shirt over his head to reveal the keenly carved torso she had felt under the shirt just moments before. She mentally thanks his parent's genetics, his gym membership and anything else she can think of that has contributed to his transformation into the fine specimen sitting before her. "Your turn."

She shrugs playfully, working the buttons running down her blouse. She hesitates to open her shirt, though. Jogging for her health sometimes is one thing, but her schedule doesn't exactly allow her to spend the torturous hours in the gym she knows Ryuho must. What if she's not fit or pretty enough? As if reading her mind Ryuho stands and lifts her hands from her buttons to kiss her fingers. "You could never displease me, Mimori. I promise. Please don't stop."

With renewed confidence she shrugs off the blouse and tosses it behind her to land on his jacket. A barely audible 'wow' escapes his lips as he looks her over once again, lingering somewhat longingly on her bra. A very familiar gift from a long time ago dangles from a thin chain and snuggles between her breasts. He eyes the pendant, likely marveling that she's kept it all this time- it's presence ignites a new kind of possessive passion within him. Without warning, he sweeps her up into his arms and recaptures her lips with his own. The excitement causes her to grab onto him, arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders, but he has no intention of dropping her. He crosses the short distance to the bed and lays her out as if she's the enticing entrée of an exquisite dinner, crawling next to her still clad in his pants.

He leans in to kiss her yet again, and she grabs his neck, gently flicking his earlobe with her thumb experimentally. His moan on her lips prompts her to file away that little bit of info for later. After they break apart he caresses her nearest shoulder hooking a finger under her bra strap. He sweeps it onto her arm before planting a gentle kiss on her bared shoulder. At the request in his eyes she sits up just enough to reach her arms expertly behind her back and undo the clasp of her bra. When the material slackens, he traces a finger down her cleavage to hook the garment, pulling it away and down her arms to toss behind him on the chair.

When he whispers, "Can I see all of you?" she knows that in seconds her panties will soon be cast onto their growing pile of clothes.

------------------

**His grapple**

The dingy closet is the opposite of the vacant pristine hallway on the other side of the door. It overflows with cleaning supplies, paper products and discarded boxes. It is dark and dusty and every surface is covered with crowded shelves except the back wall.

When he releases his hold on her waist she backs away instinctively and trips on a box, dropping her papers across the floor of the tiny closet. Ryuho smirks at her, but she shoots back a look of shock and anger. He steps towards her paying no mind to the sheets underfoot.

Mimori accusingly spits, "What the hell do yo-"

He descends on her, halting her words by seizing her mouth with his own. He takes advantage of her parted lips by plunging his tongue inside, running it along the inside of her cheek and forcing hers to the other side. She instinctively tries to pull away but he follows her, mouth still engaged, backing her against the bare wall.

One hand shoots out and snatches her hip, squeezing and pulling her toward his groin. He pushes a knee between her thighs and forces his hip bone into her pelvis. Snaking his other hand into her lab coat, he captures one of her breasts underneath. He kneads it with his fingers, rubbing his thumb across her nipple through her shirt, demanding it to stiffen under his stroke. She sucks in a ragged breath at his touch and he smiles confidently against her mouth.

Her palms push against his chest but he notes that she doesn't put much fight behind her protests. She's likely distracted by what he's doing to her body, just as he planned. He pushes her tongue again with his own, challenging her to a wrestling match. After hesitating she accepts the dueling challenge between their mouths in an attempt to put him in his place. Her tongue skills are quite good, but he won't even allow her this little victory.

He traps her there against the wall for several moments, coordinating tongue, mouth, hands and hips to taste and touch her and gratify himself against her. Satisfaction spreads through him as he notes the subtle shift in her behavior. Her mouth is working more voluntarily against his, entreating his kiss. The hands once pushing at his chest are now grabbing fistfuls of his uniform. She begins to writhe under him in an almost imperceptible rhythm. The tide has turned- there is no longer blatant protest. However, he knows there is not blind acceptance or unstoppable yearning yet, and that is what he will demand before allowing himself to have her.

Still working in her mouth, he anchors her hips in place with his own and releases her breast to push her coat off her shoulders- when he pulls her away from the wall it falls in a bunched heap at her feet. He draws back from her mouth to visually appraise the newly exposed skin. "Breathtaking," as he inspects her neck and collarbones. Her nipples stand erect under her tank- he notes the absence of a bra, even with her ample cleavage, and smirks, having confirmed that she is hardly an innocent little girl.

He runs his hands up the back of her thighs to hike up her skirt- the lightweight material bunches around her waist but takes up very little space- hardly an impediment. With one hand he grabs the hollow behind her knee and hooks her leg around his hip. His other hand shoots between them and rubs the outside of her panties. He massages the fabric over her mound before dipping deeper to pull the crotch of her panties to one side. She reflexively tries to close the gap between her thighs but he maintains a firm grip on her raised leg.

He vigorously rubs his fingers up and down the length of her folds before parting them to slide around a tentative finger. He explores her heat, searching for that little bundle of nerves that runs straight into the pleasure centers of her brain. The sound of her breath hitching sharply in the back of her throat signals that he has found his mark, and he begins to torture it frantically. With his other hand he rhythmically massages the back of her knee and begins to nip and suck at the spot where her ear meets her neck for good measure. Odd little noises emit from her throat only to be stifled by her tightly shut lips.

He can feel her fingernails dig into his back and hear the nails of her other hand scratching wood as she grabs at a shelf at her side for a hold. He can feel her fighting internally for control of her own body and knows she will lose. Nearly as confirmation she bucks under his firm grasp. He can feel her getting closer and closer to the edge from his strong finger work.

Timing it just right, he suddenly withdraws from her neck and releases her flesh to place his now empty palms on the walls behind her. She is left panting, sucking for breath and looking up at him, utterly bewildered. Her hair has loosened from its tie, falling like water around her face and shoulders, sticking to the sweat on her back.

"I think this is what you came for, but I want to be sure." He leans into the spot near her ear where his mouth has just vacated and whispers his prediction. "Before we leave this closet you will beg me to be inside of you."

------------------------

**Her ascent**

When he freed her breasts from her bra he had paused, seemingly overwhelmed by the sight of her ample bosom. Then he had fingered her pendant for a long moment before allowing her to remove it, and smiled when she placed it so very gingerly on her nightstand. She had felt so bashful when he had pulled her underwear down the length of her legs to toss on the pile. Luckily he had returned to her face to kiss her rather than linger at the now bare area between her legs.

"God, look at you; you glow in my arms. I want to taste every inch of your skin. May I kiss you all over?" She's not entirely sure what he means but she nods happily at the very idea of his lips connecting with all of her naked skin.

He crawls on top of her, straddling her with his legs and propping himself up with his well-muscled arms. He leans down to kiss her lips long and languorously, then places wet kisses next to her mouth, on her chin, down along her jaw line, and down the center of her throat. When he reaches the hollow at the base of her sternum he dips his tongue in and around, exploring the well. He drags more wet kisses up and down one collarbone, then the other, stopping along the way to once again lap at the dip between cat-style.

He covers her entire upper chest, then begins kissing and licking her right breast, careful to avoid the areola and nipple. After he has explored the entire mound, he heads for the center, first flicking his tongue lightly over the nub. Her breath catches and he smiles before gently closing his lips around her nipple, sucking lightly and massaging it with his tongue. She feels waves of electricity shoot from her breast to her stomach, and wriggles under him a little. After a moment he licks a trail between her cleavage to lavish similar attention on her other breast, first exploring the surrounding skin before approaching the sensitive peak of her nipple. More shocks jump to her stomach and detour down a path between her legs as he orally massages and sucks on the left. Little moans escape her before she can stifle them, and she cradles his head in her hands for something to hold on to.

Likely sensing her excitement, he releases her left breast to place a long kiss between her cleavage, then trails a wet line of licks and kisses down her torso towards her stomach. He pauses again, this time to investigate her bellybutton. He lightly rims his tongue around its circumference before dipping it into the deep well. Her fingers rake feverishly along his scalp, tousling his green locks all over his head. He kisses a damp circle around one half of her stomach, then the other, forming an imaginary figure eight centered on her midline. She arches her chest up in satisfaction- he could do this all day long as far as she cared, it felt so good. Her eyes widen as his kisses dip below her belly to graze her groin.

He kisses her all the way down to the tip of her pubis and she feels the moisture build between her legs. He runs a hand along the top of one of her thighs and pulls it gently to the side to trail more kisses along her inner thigh, these stronger and wetter than the others. As he approaches her knee his other hand caresses her other thigh, pulling it out also, to expose her to him. His mouth leaves her first knee for her second, and he continues his kisses down the length of her inner thigh.

Her breath quickens in nervousness when she realizes exactly what he intends to do and she closes her legs a little on his head from embarrassment. He stops mid-thigh to look into her eyes. The lips that had been pressed against her skin now form the most precious words that have yet to escape his mouth, "You must have no idea how incredibly beautiful you are. I could worship you forever."

At this she stares at him in bewildered surprise, and then relaxes under him, thankful for his openness and praise. She reaches a hand to his face, caressing the flat of his cheek with her thumb in appreciation. He seeks to renew her permission, "May I?" and she answers by relaxing her legs to the side again.

He picks up his position inside her thigh and trails firm kisses down to the spot where her legs meet. He hooks her knees over his shoulders and increases the pressure of his mouth on her mound, sorting though the short hairs to reach the skin below. She can only see the top of his head, but she can feel his tongue running along either side of her outer folds before parting them. The new sensation tickles in a warm way and she has to fight not to close her legs on him again. She's having trouble deciphering the sensations she's experiencing but she thinks his tongue is licking beneath her folds and lapping at her entrance.

Then he brings his head up just centimeters and an involuntary, full-body shudder signals that he has grazed her clitoris. Having found his target, he kneads it with his tongue, then closes his lips around it and begins fervently sucking. Mimori cries out in pleasured shock and writhes tortuously underneath him, unable to control her muscles or mouth.

God, her core is exploding, building and building, greater than she ever thought possible! She pants and wriggles in ecstasy, but he holds a firm grip on her hips so that he won't lose contact. He means to drive her mad! Waves of bliss wash over her faster and faster, overlapping and building in intensity until she finally feels an amazing release, like a flood of pure pleasure splashing out to churn inside her. She loses her breath as a sensation akin to a seizure twists up her womanhood and emanates out across her entire body.

------------------------

**His temptation**

The look on Mimori's face communicates utter defiance at his audacity. How dare he presume so much control over her! But he knows after her response to his renewed touches that he can attain this goal with the proper game plan.

Of immediate importance, though, are the clothing barriers he must contend with, and he aims to address that promptly. Deciding that he needs better access to her torso, he begins by clutching the pendant hanging from her neck and lifting it away from her body for appraisal. The faintest hint of embarrassment creeps into her eyes as he fingers the object then lifts it over her head, trailing her jet black hair in the wake of its chain. He plunks it down on one of the shelves at her side and watches her eyes follow it, unused to the absence of it's weight around her neck. He places his hands in the now absent hollows of her neck and rubs his hands roughly over her shoulders and down her arms, taking her tank straps along for the ride. They tug lightly at her elbows as he drags a hand across the full length of her upper chest, then grabs the middle of the tank top and yanks it down under her breasts. He smiles as they bounce at him and decides he will claim them now. One hand grabs her hip to press her against the wall as the other seizes a mound to torture and titillate. Her hands disappear in and out of his hair and she tries even harder to stifle the noises erupting from within her. Her position of defiance has been entirely forgotten in favor of fanning the fire he has stoked in her pleasure zone.

He squeezes and rolls her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, his mouth descends from the hollow of her neck to lick and nip at the other breast. He rakes his teeth across the skin then tries to take the entire mound into his mouth. It won't all fit, but he thoroughly enjoys the attempt. He goes for the more attainable goal of her nipple and closes his teeth around the nub. She jerks under him and he sucks fervently and apologetically to banish the pain. He concludes that he likes nipples and moves his mouth to the other one, switching hands and hips to lavish equal attention in the new position.

When he leans back up his jacket hangs open; she has somehow undone all the buttons of his HOLY uniform. "Tricky little vixen," he chuckles, shrugging off his jacket to reveal the black tank underneath. She runs her eyes over his chest and arms, the hungry look proving that she likes what she sees.

He seizes a hold of her hip again, this time plunging one hand and then the other under the band of her underwear. He cups her ass, and then pulls the silky cloth with him as he rakes his hands down her thighs. He bends down and finishes his descent over her knees and down her calves. Her panties get caught on her heels but he expertly maneuvers around the obstacle by lifting her feet one at a time to free the garment. He stands triumphantly and whispers "souvenir" as he balls them up in his fist and stashes them in his pocket before reclaiming his previous spot at her neck.

He's having so much fun he decides to put his hands all over her body to appraise her assets. After only a little while he discovers with delight that it isn't just the highly publicized hot spots on her body that respond to his touch. He's found other areas of sensitivity quite by accident- with only the briefest experimentation he notes that there are pleasure triggers scattered all over her body wired directly to her primary arousal zone.

Running his thumbs up and down the far sides of her stomach as he holds her hips, for example, makes her pelvis roll up into his groin involuntarily even as her nails dig into his shoulders and scalp. She also seems to be very sensitive in her lower back, on either side of the lower curve of her spine. He finds that he can barely touch any part of the circumference of her waist- whether it's her back, sides or belly- without evoking deeply pleasured moans and gasps from her. It is a learning experience for both of them- she letting out ragged, unexpected gasps in the middle of her already quickened breaths as his fingers or mouth finds a new atypical spot of arousal. He revels in the power he can so easily exercise over her unwitting body.

Her reactions to his touches also call him to wonder about her virginity. Has she ever been with a man before? After all, they had met as children and parted as such. It had been seven years and she'd been through college and graduate school amongst many older, highly intelligent men. The way she was moving against him, well she certainly didn't move like it was her first time. Whatever the case, he resolves right there to make this her most memorable experience, and plans to be her most unforgettable lover, the man by which she will measure any future mate.

That decided, he means to show her just what she has in store. Not daring to move his hands just yet, he leans in and kisses her hungrily. As she grabs fistfuls of his shirt he stealthily unbuttons and unzips his pants, pulling his manhood out of his underwear. The sudden freedom of his growing erection is a welcome sensation. The blood draining to his groin is making him tingly and dazed.

In his most daring act yet, he pushes his pubis into hers then runs his length between her folds, stroking it upwards from base to tip, putting pressure on her 'trigger' as he rises against her. She gasps in surprise against his mouth and reaches down to touch, but he snatches her wrists and pins them to the wall over her head with a single hand. When his tip parts her folds, he pauses to tease her entrance and clit, waiting for the gasps and moans the new sensation elicits.

"Already wet from my touch. Excellent." He continues exploring her entrance with his tip, gauging her preparedness. "I think… perhaps, you are almost ready for me." At his words she shoots him a puzzled look, likely thinking that she's already reached her highest peaks of ecstasy. He will teach her differently.

--------------------

**Her promise**

As she recovers from his oral explorations he takes advantage of the temporary silence. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to properly welcome you to HOLY, but I didn't want to rush you."

She shoots him a look as if he's grown another head. "Are you kidding? When I first saw you I was afraid you didn't recognize me. God, you scared me so badly! But I'm glad to see that you haven't changed as much as I'd feared."

He smiles over at her, playing absentmindedly with locks of her hair. "I can't believe you came back for me. I'm entirely unworthy."

"Never! I had to see you again." She bows her head in preparation for her admission. She steals a glance at him through the curtain of her eyelashes before telling him, "I couldn't envision my life without you in it."

His mouth drops open in wonder, scaring her for a second. Then he smiles and pulls her into his arms, "I'm going to spend every spare moment I have to prove how thankful I am that you're here with me." Hearing these words while wrapped up in his arms revives more waves of pleasure to tickle between her legs.

From her extensive medical training, Mimori understands the physiology behind sexual arousal: the sensation of his hands on her skin activating sensitive touch receptors, which release chemical neurotransmitters to the synaptic clefts. These in turn send electrically propagated signals to her brain via afferent sensory nerve fibers. Her cerebral cortex translates the signal as a pleasurable touch, linking it to the initiation of a mating proposition, and sends down a signal in response via efferent motor nerve fibers to the local muscles of her erogenous zones. The coordination of the hyperpolarization and depolarization of the signals to the muscles creates the sensation of her arousal. Simple.

Still, the actual sensations erupting from so many different parts of her body at the same time is mind-boggling and entirely overwhelming. She can't help but marvel as all of her, including something so deep inside her it feels uniquely soulful, responds so quickly and completely to his attentions. Her head swims with delight; she feels cold and hot and shivery all at the same time. Maybe her receptors are getting confused. Whatever it is, she feels absolutely amazing.

She plays with the mental image of her legs being like river banks meeting together at the fertile delta of her pubis. Her upper body is a tall mountain covered in snow. Every 'peek' or 'ridge' he touches- the contour of her collarbones, the soft skin running up the inside of her arms, the plane of her stomach- melts the snow into liquid rivulets that run down from every direction to pool at the mouth of her river. There it spills down her vaginal walls, filling a pool big enough for Ryuho to stroke laps in once he ventures through the secret entrance to the river's source.

She will be so ready for him when he finally decides to take the plunge. Hell, he can do any stroke he wants so long as he continues to further explore this river he is coaxing from her. God, he can claim her, take all of her down to the last molecule, and she knows she'll beg to somehow give him more!

His husky voice snaps her from her reverie, asking her, "So far…?"

"Sooo good…!" she coos, finishing his sentence. The naked skin of his legs against her own means that he has finished disrobing in the midst of her mental musings. How had she missed that show? Her imagination must have really run away with the thought of taking the next step.

"Are you ready to keep going?" he questions tenderly.

Mimori nods, unable to form any more words, holding his eyes with her own to show her sincerity and mutual desire for what he asks.

"I don't want to hurt you. Tell me when to stop."

She nods again, this time in anticipation.

---------------------

**His demand**

While he has maintained a masterful control over the situation, Ryuho nevertheless marvels at the myriad of emotional and physical changes this girl is having on him. He had expected the quickened pulse and the redirection of blood flow to areas of greater… stimulation in his body. He had even anticipated the sweating and breathlessness. But now, in the throws of a lustful passion, his brain and body are running on completely different wavelengths. His frank _need_ and urgency shock him.

Besides his obvious erection, she has unwittingly stirred additional, more subtle signs of sexual chaos within him. When he feels her fingernails scratching against his scalp and the back of his neck he nearly loses his fragile grip on reality. The feel of her inner thighs against his abdomen and lats intoxicates him, and then she would somehow flex those muscles and drive him to total distraction! God, he wanted her hands everywhere! When she clutches her elbows behind his head to pull him into her cleavage he nearly abandons his careful pacing, in favor of pulling her to the floor and driving into her with all the raw power he possesses.

_Dangerous! Fatal!_ He keeps chanting these reminders as a mantra. But God, then she starts licking the inside of his ear and damn it if he couldn't die right there a happy man. In his last and strongest assertion of his will he seizes control of the situation for the few more moments it will take to see this through.

"You get wet just thinking about me," he taunts, reasserting himself. Though all has worked in his favor thus far, it is mandatory in his mind that he take only what is his. He has caused her pain many times since her arrival and will probably hurt her again, but he vows to never knowingly go against her wishes, particularly in a situation such as this.

"nnhhh… " her eyes and head are both rolled back, exposing a neck dampened with his saliva. The top of her head pushes into the wall as she curves her spine, her breasts arcing up toward him.

"You came back for this- to give me this." He drives pointedly toward her pelvis to punctuate his words.

"uhhh… huhhhh…"

"It's mine to take." She nods. "Say it."

"Yes… I n-need…" A single tear slides down her cheek, tracing a jagged line as her body endures waves of involuntary spasms.

"What do you need?" He halts all movement and releases her wrists to hold her still as she tries to move against him to satisfy her pangs.

"…I… I ne… I need you… inside me," she rasps in a shudder of whispers, the last two words barely audible. Another tear traces the last.

"I didn't hear you." He refuses to move, even as he feels her muscles working to gain ground.

"…please…" a bit louder but still quiet. She throws her arms around his neck trying to pull him closer to her, but to no avail.

"What was that?" he again taunts, still motionless between her legs, leaning away from her torso.

Her eyes finally flick open in understanding and she brings her gaze level with his. Matching his crimson stare, she gives him his answer in one breathless yet powerful word, "Please."

--------------------

**Her pinnacle**

At her assent, Ryuho leans in to kiss her long and passionately, communicating his desire for her through his lips. He crawls on top of her, letting her get used to the weight of his body on hers. As his form blankets and envelops her own she feels a strange sense of wholeness.

She ventures to extend her arms in exploration of his now entirely naked body. Starting at the curve of his shoulder blades, she runs her hands down the sculpted muscles of his back, pausing at the hollow of his lower spine before grazing the smooth skin of his buttocks. She can feel the length of him lying between her legs, not quite as warm as the rest of him, but she knows that will soon change. She knows that her touch and arousal will engorge him, bringing heat to his groin in more ways than one.

Inspired by her manual exploration, Ryuho runs his hands over her skin, softly at first, then with firmer hands, massaging and kneading with his palms and fingers. Moans of approval issue from her throat against his kiss, and she draws up a leg to massage the back of his thigh with her foot as well as opening herself to him. She can feel him swelling against her and moistens even more in response to his growing arousal. She mentally prepares herself, knowing their will be some pain, but also knowing that he will be as gentle and as slow as she wishes.

Leaning on one elbow, he uses a firm hand in the middle of her back to draw her torso up to his. She instinctively wraps her arms around his shoulders and back to press her breasts into his chest. His unburdened hand runs down the length of her back to squeeze her buttock, then traces the path of her waist around to her front, dipping between their pelvises. She moans and wriggles under him as his hand takes up a now familiar position between her legs. Fingers dive between her folds and hunt for her opening, sending several gratuitous swipes across her clitoris for good measure. She bucks up against his hand and he plunges a finger inside of her.

She had sensed it was coming but still gasps in surprise, however she does not pull away. There is a hint of pain, be that quickly recedes. He slowly retracts his finger a little, reinserts it, and then begins a slow experimental pump, allowing her to accustom herself to having something within her. At length she relaxes around his finger and feels him insert a second. Again there is a hint of pain, but more noticeable are the sensations of stretching and fullness in an area where she is not used to it.

In appreciation for his patience and gentleness she releases his lips to lick and kiss his neck and earlobe, particularly in the spot she noted before. Deep satisfied grunts vibrate in his throat against her chest and he returns the favor by slurping on her neck and shoulder. She can tell he is building but also knows he is trying to pace himself for her benefit. She feels her increasing wetness on his manipulating fingers and knows it is time. Releasing his earlobe, she whispers, "I'm ready. I want you inside of me."

Without having to be told twice he maneuvers himself to replace his fingers with the tip of his shaft. He pushes in a ways against her cry, then waits, holding her in place under him with his weight and a strong hand against her tailbone. She breathes deep, heavy breaths to calm herself, then nods for him to continue. After another push and another load cry she completely envelopes him. She can feel her resistance against him, muscles clenching around his circumference, even though she doesn't mean to. A little cramp twists in her abdomen below her bellybutton. Still he stays motionless, patiently waiting for her to adjust to his girth inside her. With continued deep breathing the pain recedes and the cramp unknots.

"You're going to need to relax and open up for me a little."

She widens her thighs in response and draws up her other leg. He releases her back to guide her first leg up and behind him, resting her foot against his buttocks, and she immediately notes the release of some pressure inside herself. She relaxes some more, beginning to actually enjoy the feel of their anatomical connection.

"Ready?"

Doing a lightning fast bodily inventory, she pointedly nods, giving him a determined, "Yes."

She breathes deeply again and he begins a slow, shallow stroke, escalating nearly imperceptibly in depth and speed. In no time she begins to tickle everywhere, particularly in the area where he's concentrating, and she rolls her hips into him to deepen the sensation. In response he thrusts longer and faster, daring to approach his preferred rhythm. Her pleasure escalates, pulsing through her, and strange noises mixed with pants and gasps and moans spill from her larynx. She matches her breathing with his rhythm, and holds on as best she can as he pounds into her sensitive core..

She wriggles anxiously beneath him, begging for a quickened pace, and he obliges by throttling up and pistoning into her depths stronger, faster, and deeper, jerking her entire body with his plunging thrusts. Soon he is emitting sounds as foreign to her ears as her own. Wisps of light float in and out of her vision and her fingers and toes seize and curl without her permission. Her arousal climbs higher and higher, reaching new pinnacles even as she spasms beneath him. His rhythm falters a fraction and she knows his ecstasy must match her own.

Finally, on the verge of passing out, her entire body is wracked by blinding electric shocks. They slowly dissipate, leaving millions of tiny surges in their wake, teasing every possible nerve of her body. The sound of simultaneous cries echoes in her ears, and soon Ryuho's spent body collapses heavily on her own. She basks in the sensation of his weight on top of her and the feel of her treasure still wrapped taut around him. She pants beneath him, listening as his own lungs struggle for oxygen. With the last bit of her strength she drapes her arms around him and allows herself to float off on the lingering waves of her orgasm.

---------------------

**His climax**

Mimori's expressed consent, no, _desire_, is exactly what he's been waiting for. And it couldn't have come at a better time; Ryuho's little lesson in rapture and control has been as effective on himself as on his quarry. The need to possess her has steadily built to the point of nearly blinding him to anything else. He hooks her knees over his hips and positions himself between her folds again, cupping generous amounts of buttock in each hand.

"This might hurt, but I'm going to take you how we both need it- which is urgently" he warns, sweat starting to bead at his forehead and temples. She holds his eyes with her own and nods, reaffirming her assent and willingness. She wraps her arms around his neck and grabs her elbows in preparation.

He readies himself at her wet opening and slides in a third of his shaft, noting her loud gasp and resistance against him. She is so tight that she nearly pushes him back out with only the muscles of her sheath. This makes Ryuho want to have her all the more. Revising his plan only slightly, he leans into her chest and bites down onto the middle of her shoulder, while simultaneously digging his fingers into flesh of her buttocks as he holds her against the wall. Her shock and pain distract her just long enough for him to impale her on his entire length, as if diving into the deep end of a pool.

She cries out but his mouth descends on hers once more, stifling her noises without giving up his grasp on her ass. He gives her a brief moment to adjust to his thickness, and then pulls out of her a measure. He releases her lips to take up position next to the reddening mark he just gave her and bites her again, timing his thrust accordingly.

He coordinates several more bites with several additional long, strong propulsions, until he senses her panic passing. Even through her pain, she rakes her nails through his hair in appreciation. Soon her legs open even wider for him and with renewed urgency he takes up a more fevered pace, ultimately drilling her into the closet wall, thrusting fast and deep. With each plunging stroke he releases some of the raw desire that has been building within him ever since she arrived at HOLY.

God, he's wanted her for so long! And she's so wet and tight around him, she must have wanted him just as badly. As if in answer, she writhes serpentine under him, grasping blindly at the shelving around her with one hand for a hold. He drags his tongue across every part of her that he can reach without giving up his position between her legs, all the while stroking in an unbelievably powerful rhythm. He tastes everything that he is claiming as his, literally marking his territory with his teeth and strong lips.

Her shoulders and butt slam repeatedly into the wall behind her, the heels of her shoes dig into the backs of his legs. He is past the point of no return- he couldn't stop even if the devil himself came up and smashed all of HOLY, tearing the closet apart around them. He can't stop pumping, won't stop until he's completely spent. As she gives a frighteningly loud moan he drops one buttock to slap his hand over her mouth, attempting to dampen the turbulent syllables. Animal noises erupt from her throat and echo off his fingers. She licks at the flesh stretched across her mouth and bites at the skin of his palm. Through his fevered stroking he smirks at her rebellious act.

He can feel himself nearing his own edge and knows he must work quickly to get her there, too. He pulls her away from the wall and tilts her forward to seat himself deeper within her. Sensing his correct placement, he turns on the hydraulics to drive her G-spot into submission. Her inner muscles pulse more urgently around his length, bringing him closer to climax. He moans loudly, forcing himself not to cry out, and he wonders how he will stifle Mimori's orgasmic utterances. He is answered by the sharp bite of her teeth bearing down on his skin. She's a quick study. Her screams echo in her mouth off of his wet and now painful shoulder.

The explosion of their orgasm hits them both synchronously, shaking them like expertly choreographed, full-body earthquakes. His seed surges into her as her sheath grasps onto his shaft like fingers, minute muscles rapidly rippling and undulating around his entire length. Mimori squirms and wriggles in his grip, searching for relief from the uncontrollable spasms that wrack her body, taking him along for the ride. Ryuho can feel fresh tears spill down his back and shoulder, as every kind of noise her mouth can make bounces off his flesh. Dark spots dance in and out of his vision, and his knees threaten to give way beneath them both. He can do nothing but cling to her and wait out the consuming tremors of their zealous ardor.

--------------------

**Her afterglow**

When Mimori finally spirals down from her drunken ecstasy enough to once again take in her surroundings she notes fingers tracing lazy patterns in the small of her back. Those fingers are connected to the arm running under her side which is in turn connected to a very contented Ryuho, who lies on his hip, grazing his eyes lovingly over every inch of her. He has come off of her, and she has curled up against his side, resting her torso heavily on his chest, head resting just under his chin, dark hair carelessly spilled all over him. She looks up into his eyes and smiles then dips her head to gently kiss his chest just above his nipple. When she looks back up he's wearing the contentment of the happiest man in the world.

Her leg is thrown across his belly, the fingers of his other hand tucked behind her knee, showing that he had pulled her leg into place. Her ankle lies between his legs and she is sure he can feel the lingering wetness between her own on his hip. It's likely that he can also feel the tiny aftershocks of her orgasm that shake her leg and stomach muscles, but she doesn't care. He moves his hand from behind her knee to gently knead and caress the length of her thigh lying across his firm abdomen.

"How do you feel?"

She gives a long, satisfied exhale before she answers, "I'm thinking I never want to get out of this bed. And I may never wear clothes again, unless it's for the purpose of having you take them off."

"I'd be happy to take anything in your closet off of you whenever you'd like," he teases, chuckling.

"Oh, how generous of you," she replies, settling herself around him and laying her head back on his chest. The robust sound of his steady heartbeat knells soothingly in her ear. However, it doesn't drown out the words she's waited forever to hear.

"Mimori, I love you."

She exhales a sleepy, satisfied sigh before answering, "I love you, Ryuho." Then she closes her eyes to a blissful slumber.

-----------------

**His departure**

After their simultaneous orgasm he leans against her and the wall, still propping her up. Her legs grip tightly around his waist, ankles crossed behind him, arms wrap around his back and shoulders, hanging on despite her fatigue. He is still inside of her, up to the hilt, not ready to leave the warmth and tightness of her body yet. He enjoys the lingering spasms that rock her core involuntarily, still massaging and closing around his length. They pant in unison, continuing the rhythm of their sex even after they have finish.

When their breathing finally returns to normal he slowly pulls out of her, letting her down from against the wall. He kisses her passionately once more in thanks for such a memorable encounter.

He puts himself away and zips up, then retrieves her lab coat from the floor, straightening it as best he can. She pulls up her top and pulls down her skirt, readjusting both against the sticky sweat of her body. She takes her proffered coat from him and pulls it on as he dusts off his HOLY jacket from the floor. He reaches down, gathers up all her papers, and hands them to her unapologetically. "You might want to print these again." She rolls her eyes disapprovingly at him.

When they both look close to presentable he unlocks the closet door and steals a glance into the hallway. He waits for one person to disappear down the far end, and then nods the all clear. Both step innocently into the hall and, without a backwards glance from either, head off in the directions of their original destinations.

As he walks down the hall toward his post, he revels in the satisfaction that ghosts of his hands and body will linger on her long after he's left her; her deep core will involuntarily shudder in memory and longing for him, perhaps hours later. She will need him again soon- need him in the most carnal sense. Stoic façade again in place, he smiles inwardly as he strolls, hand in pocket, fingering the soft material of her panties.

--------------------------

**Their reality**

In opposite ends of the HOLY personnel quarters two separate sets of eyes flicker open to find their owner's bodies tangled up in two separate sets of sweat-dampened bed sheets, nearly naked and entirely alone. Fresh images of last night's fantasies still swim in their minds, burning permanent imprints; skin still tingles from imagination-induced touches.

Begrudging the new day and its stranglehold on reality, each disentangles themselves and trudges to their bathrooms. Water soon streams out of two identical shower heads. A woman climbs into a very hot, strong curtain of water just as a man crawls into a very, very cold one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Whew! My first M-rated story! That took longer than I expected. If you've gotten to the end and you don't need to change your drawers then I've done something terribly wrong. Please review! Praise and _constructive_ criticism all welcome! Go push that button (you know you want to).


End file.
